Okami
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Every Link is different, and the Hero of Twilight is no exception to that rule. Now his forced to be in some weird get together by a talking hand with robots, dogs, and his greatest enemy come back to life.


**Wow. A lot of stuff happened. Cloud got announced while I was writing hell. Linkle's a thing. And Xenoblade Chronicles X came out. But that's later. Like at the end of this. But** **before I being this, I just want to say I do not deserve any of my fans, present or future. You guys really deserve some prize for dealing with my crap. Basically I am glad you guys enjoy my, to be honesty, crappy attempt writing.**

 **I would like draw this thank note out to at least three pages, but this thing is already at 14 pages so here's the disclaimer: I do not own smash bors or any of these characters.**

"No." Was the icy response of the blonde young man currently cleaning dishes in his home.

"Link…" The princess turned queen looked at him her eyes quietly pleading with him.

The young hero payed her no mind as he continued to clean the plates he and Zelda had just used in the sink of his home. His work clothes were still dirty and worn form his day on the fields, completely different form the beautiful dress she wore as she sat his small table in his house.

"Link," Zelda spoke with trying to appease her friend. "This is something of a tradition, we have to do this."

"And I told you I will have nothing to do with the goddess or anything similar again." Link tired his best not to growl as he spoke. The princes did not deserves his anger.

Zelda held her tongue. Telling a young man who's been through hell and received the shortest end of the stick possible to 'get over it' would not end in a very pleasant. Ever since the Twilight event Link has sworn off ever working as the goddess's hero ever again.

Link, sense her stress sighed, "Can't they find someone else's to this? Tell them I retired or something?"

Sadly Zelda shook her head, "They only want you."

"Great don't I feel special..." This time he did growl.

"It was her choice Link, you know that." Zelda spoke at the heart of the problem.

He turned to her, leaning against the counter with his blue eyes burning. "If it was she would have told me beforehand. Midna wanted to keep the ties to our world, she wanted peace between the Light and the darkness. Not shatter the only link between them."

"Link..." Even though she understood his anger, as a queen she understood both Midna's and the goddess decision to close off the twilight realm. The power of the fused shadows and the darkness in the Twilight are too great to be left in the hands of light dwellers. And another incident like Ganondof or Zant probably would catastrophic. They got lucky in that event. Destroying the mirror was the only choice for an everlasting peace between them.

"That maybe so," Zelda crossed her legs, changing her plan of attack, "but can you really say you're happy with this life Link?"

Link choose that moment not to look at the queen, finding the floor more important to look at.

Zelda continued her attack, "My knights have seen you out in Hyrule field in the dark. Fighting remnants of the monsters Ganondof and Zant have sent here, staring at the emptiness of the moon."

"..." There was a small rumbling in his throat, but it more of grumble than a growl.

"You miss more than just Midna. You feel trapped here Link. You feel that this isn't the life for you."

He gripped the edges of the sink he was leaning on, _'Damnit she's right...'_

There wasn't a single night he did not go out and immerses himself into the wild. It was more than just the wolf inside of him that made him venture into the night. The night comforted him, it made him feel free. He missed the adventure, the thrill of his blade running through a monster. It wasn't the killing that grabbed him, it was the sense of freedom that made him feel alive.

The queen felt lower than any shoulder at that moment as she was practically manipulating him to do what she wanted. She knows how edgy Link is since the twilight event. He is like a caged animal, a pure beast who has tasted blood and now can't get enough. This invitation would help him greatly. He could make new friends and relive some of that tension of his, if only he would accept their invitation.

"...I am not going to lie and say your wrong Zelda." He shook his head, "But I just can't bring myself to trust a world that ripped out my soul when I willingly gave it."

Zelda put one final nail into the coffin. "So you're just going to sit here and mop for the rest of your life?"

Once more the ground looked more appealing than the young queen for Link, his thoughts clouded.

The queen waited with baited breath. This event was very important, and was something she couldn't dyne no matter how much she wanted to. And like the sponsor said, they could do this event without Link. She really didn't want to know what would happen if Link didn't attend.

There was a drumming of his fingers on counter top, and then a sigh.

"Alright. Alright I'll go."

"Really?" The Princess jumped from her seat and raced to hug the young swordsman.

"Thank you Link!"

The weight of the queen wasn't what made him wide eyed and surprised, it was her shout of emotion. He wasn't used to her being outspoken, she was normally regale and gentle given she was about three years older than him.

"W-Whoa! Ok alright." With a grin he held out at arm's length, however his eyes turned hard as reassured the princess his reasons for even going. "But I am doing this for me not for whatever god that playing with us this time."

She agreed with him completely, "That's ok Link. As long as your there everything will work out well."

He raised a brow at that but merely shrugged and walked to the latter that lead to his basement, "When is this little thing anyway?"

"Oh ummm..." Now it was Zelda who found the ground more entertaining than Link.

Link gave a hard stare, it was not normal for her to speak so uncertain.

"It's...today."

"WHAT!?"

Then came the flash of light.

When Link open his eyes next moment there nothing but darkness and some white light. He was in his green tunic. The master sowrd on his back along with the Hyrulean shield. Zelda was next to him, looking as calm and in control as ever.

"Zelda? What the he-"

"Ah welcome! Welcome!"

Faster than the wind, the master sowrd was whipped out form Link's sheath, its tip pointed to the gaint gloved hand before them.

"Whoa! Whoa! A little quick on the draw eh Link?" The hand raised its, hand, in surrender.

The warrior growled, bearing his fangs at the floating glove, "Who or what are you?"

Besides the obvious of the entity being nothing but a floating hand, Link felt a godly power radiating form it. Which made it all the more un trust worthy.

"Easy there long ears. Jeez, just one century and you already forgot about your old friend master hand?"

Link only growled more, showing his teeth.

The hand chuckled a little the turned to the princess, "Wow you weren't kidding when you said he was different form his ancestor."

The queen bowed in respect of the otherworldly being, "My apologies. You summons was just so sudden; it was rather shocking really."

The hand did something that looked like rubbing the back of it non existing head, "Yeah sorry about that but my superior kind of had a dead line to meet."

Link watched the two interact, not shocked by Zelda's diplomacy. With a wary glance he sheath the master sword, but he keep his hard gaze at the godly entity.

"It is understandable." The princess bowed lightly, the amount of grace the drifted off o her was staggering. Master hand felt a little over welled as if she was the godly being. "Then we should take our leave. I would like to show Link around, if it is alright with Mr. Hand."

"Ah um s-sure…." Master hand didn't really know how to react since this Zelda was more regal and serious then her ancestor.

 _'Man, and I thought long ears was different. This girl makes me feel like I am three thousand years old again….'_

With another graceful bow, Zelda turned on her heel and left with Link in tow.

Master hand sighed, "I liked better when she was just an awkward sixteen year old."

"So that was our benefactor of this little…whatever this is." Link walked down the halls of what appeared to be a mansion with Zelda. His eyes darted to every object that seemed odd to him; and that was almost everything.

While he noticed the plush deep red rug, red doors, and the even deeper green walls that fallowed them down the hall were a common place, the lights above them however were of a different sort. They were not torches, nor did he feel any magic for them so how did they stay a lite? Glancing out to the window he saw a field of green and sun, guessing that this place is in the some sort of field.

"I do not know. However," The queen's voice brought Link out of his thoughts of the new place. "From the memory of my ancestor he is some form of god. He maybe on a higher level than the goddess."

Link didn't say anything, but the growl in the back of throat spoke volumes.

As they reached the end of the hall, her voices of others, Zelda turned to him and spoke to him softly.

"I understand this isn't your idea of relaxation, but try and makes some friends ok?"

Crossing his arms Link sighed, "I am not making any promises." Being dragged around by another god isn't exactly his idea of 'fun'.

Taking that as the closest thing to an ok she will get form him Zelda continued down the hall into what dining area. Link fallowed, with a little reluctance, yet when he entered the room. He was stopped dead in his tracks by the sights that appeared before him. He had thought he had seen it all when he travelled all over Hyrule; a talking chicken top his list of weird. But a child sized pink ball literally inhaling a table worth of food, a fox, standing and talking like a human to a bird, that stood and talked like a human, and an angel, a yellow mouse, and a two legged blue dog just shattered that list of his.

"Uh...Zelda…where-"

"Zelda! You made it!" A bubbly voice and a bright pink dress to match assaulted Link's vision. And calling her bright was an understatement. Her eyes, big and blue nearly blinded him. Hair, the color of honey, glinting in the morning light. Her smile, was just as blinding.

"I am so gald you could make it!" She took the surprised Zelda's hand, smiling brightly. "How have you been? Oh my, did you dye your hair!? You look fantastic as a brunette! How is Hyrule? Last I heard the knights where giving Link some trouble. Oh where is Link? Is he Ok? Is that-"

The young girl's rapid fire questions were immediately shut down where her eyes met the young man in question. The icy blues did not merely look at her, the bore into her. Studying her every move. He was tall just like before, yet not as imposing and foreboding. His hair was more wild and untamed. Still that same boyish look to it, but it looked rougher and wild. If she had to say it he was manlier than the boy like way he looked before. It caused her to blush in more than just his intense gaze.

"Um…Link?" She spoke to him as if speaking to a stranger.

Zelda, noticing the odd air, tried to redirect the conversation to her. However-

"Ah! Link! Zelda! Good to see you!" A kind Italian accent stopped her.

A portly man and a tall slim man walked up to them with happy smiles. The shorter man wore a red shirt under neither his blue overalls. He also had a red hat on his head with the Intel M. His taller brother, something that was apparent form their twin large noses and large mustache, wore a green variation. Link watched the two with the same cold analyzing eyes as he did with the blonde. He felt the man in red was very strong, and powerful aura running off of him. His bother on the other hand, shivered under his gaze.

"Uhh…L-Link?" The green man looked to be terrified as Link looked at him.

"You look a little different." The shorter brother noted with a thoughtful look. "Did you do something to your hair?"

Link paused in this thoughts for a second, then finally asked the question that has been on his mind. "How do any of you know my name?"

Zelda took this time to intervene. "Um Peach, Mario, and Luigi right? Let's uh leave Link be for a bit and catch up over here."

As she guided the dumb founded group to another table, she turned to Link mouthing him the words 'relax'. Although that is easier sad than done. Link is truly over whelmed by what he is seeing. Creature and people he hasn't seen before or even wanted to believe are real are now currently minaglying around like they were around since the very beginning of life. And somehow some of these people know him like they were old friends.

"Hey long ears! What you been up too!?" Link jumped at the heavy pat on his back. He swiftly turned to see another strange sight. A blue bird, standing on two legs, smirked at him from his beak. He had a white jacket, and an odd weapon attached to his hip. He was wearing something similar to his fox friend, who gave him an aggravated glare.

"Seriously Falco? You know he hates that nick name."

"Aw come on Fox, you know Good'ol long ears doesn't mind." His grin only grew at his friend who rolled his eyes.

Fox started to give Link a greeting, until he noticed the wild glimmer in his cold blue eyes. It was different form before. Where his eyes were calm and have a warriors like collection, but still held this odd childlike wonder. Yet these eyes are deadly, wild, and like that of a hunter. It put fox on edge. His hand twitched to his blaster, if it wasn't for the blonde hair and similar face he would have blasted him on the spot.

"Uh Link you ok?" Fox was hesitant to speak to him.

Link wondered what to say to strange creatures. They seem to be a threat, yet he didn't want to let his guard down anytime soon.

Suddenly the Hyrulean stiffened. A dark aura washed over. An old and familiar one he thought he had killed a year ago.

His head whipped to the left where the hellish presence originated. 'Impossible! He-he should be dead!'

"What mockery is this!?" The great king of evil, the desert thief himself Ganondof, is currently stomping around the halls like an angry child.

"After I suffer the humiliation of being slain by that brat and his pet twili, I have be brought back form the beyond just to participate in some childish tournament!? KEH!" Gannon growled, slamming his fist through the wall neck to him.

"And that gods power….If it wasn't for him I could easily rule this shithole!" He cursed the giant hand that had literally pulled him out of hell.

 _'His power exzzeades mine, it's even greater than the goddess them sleeves!'_ He flexed his right hand, the Triforce of power glowing very dimly. _'If I can get a faction of his power then-'_

He ended his thoughts so he could catch an arrow before hit him between the eyes.

"Who dares!?-eh?" He noticed something odd about the arrow. It was sizzling.

"Oh bollocks…" He deadpanned as the bomb arrow blew up in his face, sending him flying down the hall.

He rolled quickly regaining his balance as the smoke clung to him, "Ugh, how annoying…"

"Raaghh!" Link came soaring down the hall, eyes boiling with rage. Master Sowrd posed to kill.

"Well met brat!" Gannon engaged Link swiftly with his own blade, both clashing against each other emitting flames of magic.

"I surprised your still alive! I thought you would have killed you self after losing your little pet!" He goaded at Link, bearing his fangs and pushed him back his blade.

Link growled, his dark cobalt eyes burned with hate. "I don't know how you're alive, and I don't care! But I'll kill you thousands times for you to stay dead!" Link pushed the king of evil back, swinging his sowrd to cut him in two. Ganon easily block that attack.

"Oh? This fire is a little new! Don't tell that shitty little twili is alive!? Geh ha ha ha! Perfect!" He swept with his great sowrd, Link ducked under it and retaliated with slice of his own.

"I'll kill her even better this time! Rip out her disgusting heart and crush her worthless body!"

That set Link off. He roared, sending Gannon flying and stabbed at his head. The evil king grunted as he barely dodged the strike as it lightly cut his cheek.

"I'll cut your god damn head off before you even get the chance! Raaahhh! Link rushed him in blind fury.

Ganon only smirked and prepared to meet his assault, "Ha! You're still the same boy!"

"Whoa hold it you two!"

Master hand appeared between them, grabbing Gannon's sowrd with his thumb and index finger, and stopped Link with his other three.

"Jezz calm down and save a tournament fight will you?"

Link glared at the magical hand, "What the hell is he even doing here!? How is he even alive!?"

If master hand had a mouth he would sigh, "Look his just like your ancestor, his ancestor was here too. So-"

"So you brought him back to life!? This monster-"

"Link calm down."

Zelda came down the hall with Fox, Mario, and Peach. All they looked extremely worried.

Link was swift to bear his fangs however, "Damnit Zelda! You can't be ok with this! That bastard-"

"Easy Link. It's not like this has happen-eep!?" Fox jumped back in fear as the vengeful glare he was given, until Zelda stepped between them.

"Zelda…" Link's growl was sounding more and more animalistic as he bore down the princess.

"Link." And Zelda didn't even flinch. "These are the conditions of the tournament. Even we don't like it-"

"It's not a matter of liking this or not. Why the hell would someone revive this demon!?"

"Actually if it was up to me I'd let him rot in hell." Master hand interjected. Making Gannon glare at him. "But my boss-"

"Is an idiot." Link sneered back at master hand the glared back at Zelda. "You know damn well this will not end well with him alive. You can't tell me to just be ok with this-"

"Yes." Her voice, cold demanding and harsh froze everyone in the room. It wasn't just any woman speaking. It was a queen addressing her soldier. "I am."

Everyone froze at the freezing temperature of the halls, however Gannon smirked at his victory.

"You should listen to your master, mutt."

Link on the other hand looked ready to kill someone. He balled his fist, his emotions barely stable.

"Tch!" Link swiped that master sowrd in the air then sheathed it. Zelda took a step back, allowing him to pass by while everyone else stared in shock.

While he walked away, Gannon laughed. "Ha! The fool hasn't changed! It's a marvel his still alive!"

Zelda sent a scorching glare at Gannon, who only mocked her. Until master hand gave him a quick smack in the back of his head.

"Gah!? How dare-"

"Oh quite you! This is also your fault too." If master hand had eyes he would using them to glare right now. "I swear you and your great grandfather…."

"You insolent fool! You may have more power than me but-gggaaahhh!?"

Master hand casually flicked Ganon with his thumb and middle finger clear down the hall.

"Yeah Yeah. Almighty power. Ruler of the world. Blah blah balh. Ugh I don't paid enough for this babysitting crap…." The giant hand grumbled as he floated down hallway to pick up the aggravating tyrant.

The halls became a vacuum for sound. Not word was uttered, the shock was too great.

"Man. I know long ears has it out for him but…" Falco shudder a little. Not used to Seeing Link be so brutal and blunt.

"He was never this bad? Yeah." Fox finished for him, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Link and Ganon have always hatted each other sure. But Link never tried to kill in cold blood in front of every one.

"Why did they act like they were seeing each other of the first time here or something?" Mario mentioned

Peach titled her head in thought, "Now that I think about it he didn't really recognize us either."

The question started to pop up about Link's odd behavior. As if it was him but it also wasn't him at the same time.

Zelda wanted to sigh, this was not how she wanted all this to go.

 _'Although, I should have expected this with how he is right now….'_ With that thought she address everyone.

"I believe I have some explaining to do."

"I should have stayed in Ordon…."

Link grumbled. Sitting on the roof of the mansion, looking at the full moon. An expression of grief and anger.

He used to look at the moon just because it looked nice. Just because the nights are quitter than his mornings. Now he looks to the full white rock with a sense of regret and nostalgia. Ordon is his home, Hyrule is his home. Yet why does it feel like he doesn't belong there. A man out the world and nowhere to belong.

"No. That's no it." He whispered to the wind. "It's just….. Not the same…..without her…."

His dear friend. His only ally. Was gone. In darkest thoughts, Link still sensed another person behind.

"Well, didn't expect to see anyone else out here eh?"

He turned to find, to his shock, a wolf. A wolf standing like a human. He's wearing a dark blue jacket, spikes everywhere. On shoulder pads, knee pads, and even his hands. Although Link soon realized that was his claws. On his right eye there was some kind of glass. He gave off a cocky aura along with the smirk on his fangs.

"….Watching the moon there pup?"

Link watched as the wolf walked up to him and sat down with him. "Meh. I do it too sometimes myself. Mostly when there's something on my mind."

Link only gave the bipedal wolf a raised eyebrow, wondering why he was even here. Both him and the wolf.

"So you got something on your mind pup?" The wolf asked in an extremely rude manner. An arrogant smile, with nothing but fangs.

"It's not something you'll understand." Link growled out. Just wanting the man, dog, thing to just go away and leave in in his self petty.

"Ha ha got that right!" The wolf bark, laughing long. "I could never understand you pink things problems."

Link wanted nothing more than to throw him off the roof at this point.

"Dealing with those problems by yourself though." He looked at the bright white moon. Somewhat envious of its light. "Now that just proves you're still a pup."

"…"

The moon was full and bright tonight. Relaxed and open. It gives no judgment, and no quarter.

"I don't belong here." Link spoke after a minute of silence.

"Tch! Really?" The walking wolf scoffed. "So the long ears aren't just for show eh?"

Link sighed, "This life. This path that was chosen for me. It's not for me."

He hated his fate. It changed him. Shaped him. And broke him.

"Everyone is comparing me to my ancestor form over one hundred years ago." He looked at the green grass land in form of the mansion. For a moment he thought he saw a golden wolf staring proudly back at him. "I…I am not like him. I am not as kind as him. And…"

"And yet everyone thinks you are him. You should fallow that path of fate and destroying like a little sheep eh?" He commented.

"I didn't want any of this." Link hugged himself tighter. "I…I was a simple person. I just wanted to stay with my family." He shook his head in disbelief at the next words coming out of his mouth. "Monsters? Other worlds? Royalty? I only wanted to save my family and return to my normal life."

"Until you got your first taste of it." His seemly unwanted companion spoke. "The first taste of the kill. Of the hunt. Of the thrill of battle."

"…" Link fell silently. Thinking of his next answer. A small but sad smile greeted his face. "Yeah…"

"Hm." The wolf thought for a second. Looking at the stars he normally sails. "Then don't be him."

Link sighed again, not surprised that the man beast didn't get it. "It's not that-"

"Oh like hell it isn't." He stopped Link cold. "I've never met this ancestor of yours, but I have a feeling you and him are like the sun and the moon." His cold black eyes bore into Link's blue ones with a shark tooth grin. "Same shape different meanings."

Link blinked at that while the old wolf chuckled. "Destiney is a pain. It rarely calls us at the time we want it to. And for those of us who want nothing to do with it get the shortest end of the shaft."

His charcoal eyes gazed at the twinkling lights. His mind drifting to another place, "It's a shitty little thing fate."

"But," He turned back to Link with that wolfish smirk. "When that happens we just fight back with all we've got!"

Again the young hero only blinked at the standing wolf. Then he smirked.

"Ah ha ha ha! Is it really that simple?" It appeared to be so. Just like a battle, when your back is to the wall all you have to do is fight with all you've got.

"Heh. Trust me pup. With a little elbow grease fate ain't even a problem."

"Oi. My name is not pup." Link glared at the wolf, who sneered back.

"Well, you've got a name right? Cause if not, your kid like you is really not but a pup."

He pointed at himself with his claw, "Name's Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell. What's yours pup?"

"Li-"He stopped short. The sun and the moon. If he really wanted to be the moon, different form his ancestor of the same name…

"Okami." He held his hand for him to shake. "Call me Okami."

Wolf took his hand to shake it, "Okami eh? Never heard of that language."

"It's Hyrulean. It mean's beast."

Wolf chuckled, "Beast? Ha! Not very original are ya?"

Link smirked back at him, "Coming from a guy name after what he looks like?"

"Tch!" Wolf grinned looking back at the moon. "Can it long ears."

Link smiled, looking at the moon along with wolf. Thinking more about the future than the past.

"Wait so that's not the same guy?" Falco, along with fox, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Kirby all looked rather stunned at the news that Zelda had just told them. Well everyone else was listening while Kirby just continued to munch away at his food with confused look.

"Yes." The regale and mature aura rolled off Zelda. Sitting at the head of the table like the princess she is born to be. "The Link and Zelda you know are form a thousand years ago in my world."

"A thousand years…" Peach had her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Whoa." Fox scratched the back of his head. "Man I guess that make sense. Not all of us are form the same world and I thought our times would be different but one thousand years?"

"And in your time this…'Twilight' event happened?" Mario asked.

"Yes." Zelda began. "Every thousand years or so Link and I are reincarnated to fight off the evil's that attack Hyrule. The Twilight attack was part of it."

"Ok so it's a different guy." Falco shrugged, "But that doesn't explain why he looked like he was going to turn me into chicken soup."

"I keep telling you he hates that nickname…" Fox rolled his eyes at his comrade.

"Link. He…." Zelda's eyes became downcast as she remember the cause of the hero's more stand offish personality. "The attack form Zant and Ganon changed his life. Everything he knew. Everything he once held dear was stripped away from him. He was forced to change who he was for the sake of the world."

"Oh dear." Peach was filled with worry. "Is he ok?"

Zelda shook her head, uncertain. "It is hard to say. That whole event made him…weary of everyone around him."

 _'And I can't help but take the blame for this….'_ That somber thought made her once bright eyes dim.

Everyone looked around with deep regret at how they acted. Wondering if they had gone too far.

"However," Zelda commanding voice brought them out of their minds. "Please do not let that dissuade you form becoming friends with him." She smiled. "It was the reason I brought him here in the first place."

At that Falco chuckled, "Don't worry your highness! Me and long ears will buddy buddy just like before!"

"You mean how he used to kick your butt in all your sparing session?" Fox snickered.

"Oi! Shut it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby bounced in his chair in agreement. Even if the little thing barely understood what was going on.

Zelda smiled at their zeal to be friend Link. Peach however had a look of worry but for a different reason.

"So if Link doesn't remember us that means you don't…." The pink princess lost her bubbly demeanor.

"Link's Triforce gives him enhanced combat knowledge, and skill of his past life." Zelda addressed her with sweet words. "Mine gives me experience and memories of my past life."

Zelda's smile warmed Peaches heart, "She was very fond of you. I believe I can grow just as fond of you as well."

Peach beamed at the other princess. She tackled her with massive bear hug. "I'll make you and Link the best tea and cookies in the morning!"

She was surprised by the sudden closeness, not being use to such a thing. But Zelda hug her back with a smile none the less.

 **This really won't be much of a 'story' as it is just Link form twilight princess going through Smash and dealing with its oddness. So don't expect much epic plot out of these. Really just for sh%t and giggles. Also because updating takes a year and f #ken centaury for me, I'll be shorting my story to 15 pages minimum instead of: "Is 30 pages enough? Nah lets add ten more!"**

 **Now Cloud:**

 **Awesome idea. Glad his in. And all those people complain about that death battle video between him and Link and shut it and just smash it out. And yes I will be putting him in a story with captain green hat. They are my two favorite swordsmen, you bet I am putting those two dorks in a story together. When? Eh maybe next month. If I am lucky.**

 **Linkle:**

 **Cute. Adorable. Great addition to the Zelda family. But not female Link. But is female Link. Look that whole thing is about a five pages of discussion so I won't get into it here. If you want to know what I really think, PM me or just ask me on Tumblr. Basically, I love her so far, can't wait to play her, this is the step in the right direction of Nintendo, and yes I will be using her in stories.**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles X:**

 **Yes. It's long. Yes I love it. Yes I will be doing stories about it. Yes the main hero in my stories will be an original character. No he, and/or she will be based off my customized character in the game. No. I will not be fallowing the main plot. I don't know if I'll put a harem element or not for my character in the story. Yes. I will be using Lin as a love interest. Yes I know she is 13.**

 **Spoiler alert: I. DON'T. CARE. And you won't too after chapter 5. Or the fact that realism was shot out of a bloody cannon into a super nova along with its sh! #y brother boring in the first paragraph of the narrative. Or the fact that she fights things that would make even Link think twice, and is more mature then any real 13 year old. Or 50 year old. Or chapter F &KEN 5. Seriously I cannot stress enough as to how that chapter slapped in the face, kick me in the nuts and said "Hey hope you have enough brain matter to understand the next seven chapters!" **

**Here are my favorite characters. Female: 1** **st** **-Lin and Elma 2** **nd** **–Irina 3** **rd** **-Aleixa and Mia 4** **th** **-Murdress**

 **Male: 1** **st** **\- Gwin, Vamham, Lao2** **nd** **\- L 3** **rd** **-H.B**

 **(May change as I get deeper in the game so far at chapter 6)**

 **You may see a story from me in December. Along with Sneak peek at a big new SamusXLink story. Did I just shamelessly ask you to read my Xenoblade story just to see a new one? Yes. Do I feel any shame? Yes. The same about of shame Link dose when he smashes a pot and get 20 rupees.**


End file.
